


Boxing Queen

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boxing, F/M, OCs for the sake of the story itself, Some violence within the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: To grow stronger as Phantom Thieves Makoto, Ann and Haru come together and take up a new sport. Boxing.For Day 3 of Makoto Niijima Week 2018.Prompt: Sports





	Boxing Queen

"Jab!"  
  
One hit.  
  
"Jab, cross!"  
  
Two hits.  
  
"Jab, cross, hook!"  
  
Three hits.  
  
Each time was more adequate than the last. Each blow increasing in precision. The drills more natural with every passing lesson; simpler to follow through with the accurate motions. This was a steady constant even as she ducked and weaved. Countered. Returned to drills. The blows eventually coming to a stop upon a pair of mitt covered hands clapping together loudly. Signaling the end of the lesson.  
  
"Alright, that's enough for now. You're quite the natural Niijima-san. Heck, it's only been a few lessons but you three are already quite phenomenal." Spoke a man in his early thirties. Removing his boxing mitts as he looked to one of his current students; Makoto Niijima.  
  
With a slight blush on her cheeks, Makoto let out a soft huff before shaking her head. "N-not at all Kuro-sensei. I'm simply following your lessons." The brunette responded while regaining her breath. Looking a bit flustered as their training session lasted a bit longer than usual.  
  
Kuro shook his head at her response. The dark haired male was a rather well-established boxer and instructor; using his skills to teach various youths various means of defending themselves. The trio of girls in the gym with him being but another group he taught. Lips curled into a smile as he responded to Makoto's words.  
  
"Nonsense. You and the others are some of the quickest learners I've ever taught. It's almost as if fighting is a second nature to all of you." Kuro's words caused Makoto to tense up just a little. The man unaware that he was presently teaching not one, but three of the Phantom Thieves. The other two standing at the side of the ring cheering Makoto on.  
  
"That's our Queen alright!"  
  
"That was excellent Mako-chan~"  
  
Makoto felt her cheeks darken a little more while making her way to the side of the ring with Kuro. The two quick to exit it while they were handed some towels. Kuro taking a moment to look at the three students he had at present before chuckling. "That's enough for today girls. If you want, you can keep using the gym to your heart's content. For now, I should be going. Be safe on your trips home and lessons continue next Sunday." With that, the man walked off. Leaving the trio to themselves as they bowed respectfully to him while giving their own farewells.  
  
Now left alone, Makoto turned to her friends and fellow students with a smile. "It seems we're all making good progress, wouldn't you say?" Asked the brunette to her comrades in arms, Ann Takamaki and Haru Okumura. The duo quick to agree as they smiled at their friend in similar manners.  
  
Truth be told, Makoto was a little surprised that all three of them were doing so well with this. The trio having realized a short time back that they weren't doing as much damage as the guys within the Metaverse as of late. Each of them feeling a little weak by comparison at times when fighting alongside Joker and the others.  
  
It was then an idea formed among the trio. Haru being the one to help kickstart their new venture. Mentioning how she had been considering taken self-defense classes for a while due to the issues with her former fiance in the past. Having dropped the idea for a while upon cutting off the engagement; though it was reignited by their discussion.  
  
Thus, the trio found themselves deciding to get stronger in the real world so they may be the same in the Metaverse. Ann discovering Kuro-Sensei due to one of her modeling gigs. How that all went down, Makoto hadn't the slightest idea. She wasn't complaining though.  
  
She did regret that they hadn't managed to get Futaba to join them, however. At first, they had considered dragging her to these lessons, but the computer lover simply locked and barricaded her door while screaming how this wasn't her way of "leveling up." Meaning it was just the three of them; Makoto having Futaba promise not to tell the guys.  
  
Back at present, Makoto took a water bottle offered by Haru and downed a small chunk of it. Taking a moment to look at herself and the others. The trio all wearing similar attire as they all sported training bras that were basically the same shape and style. Haru having bought their workout clothes as a "thanks for letting her join them." Makoto and Ann needing to reassure her that she was their friend and it wasn't necessary, but thanked her none the less. Makoto's a dark shade of blue, Ann's red, and Haru's pink.  
  
Haru and Makoto meanwhile both sported black yoga pants. Makoto's having a long blue stripe coming down her right leg while Haru had a pink one on her left. Ann wore similar pants but had a pair of black shorts with red strips over them. Makoto taking a moment to admire how good her friends looked in such attire. Ann's model self shining through even all sweaty and gross with her shapely form. Even Haru was quite shapely honestly. Normally Makoto would be slightly jealous, but she had dealt with that a few times already. Such a thing always ending with Ren kissing her and stating she was "perfect the way she was." Cheeks flushing slightly at the memory.  
  
"What's up Makoto? You only blush like that when thinking about you-know-who~" Ann said with a teasing tone in her voice. Causing her friend to blush a little harder while Haru giggled and pointed to Makoto. "I find myself almost jealous at times Mako-chan. To have someone as loving as Ren-kun to make you blush like that~"  
  
It was clear to see that Makoto was getting flustered by her friends' words. The fact that she was still not used to being teased by them proved she still had a long way to go. This, however, was not the time. "E-Enough about that. We're here to train, not gossip." The brunette stated before stretching her neck. "So, shall we keep going? Even if Kuro-sensei has left for the day, we can still make some progress right?"  
  
"Oh! Mako-chan we should try out our new move together!" Haru stated while looking quite excited. Truth be told, the boys had no idea how far the trio had been going in improving themselves. Using their real-world training experiences to help them develop techniques in the Metaverse. Makoto and Ann mastering their new combo attack, while the former and Haru needed to work on theirs.  
  
"Well, if we do then I suppose we'll need to head to-"  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Makoto found herself suddenly interrupted by a rather gruff voice. The trio turning in unison to see a fairly well-toned man approaching them with two young males behind him. The former likely in his early thirties while the latter were in their late teens; either high school or college students.  
  
There was something about this man that the girls instantly did not like. His presence giving them discomfort that was rather familiar; though Makoto decided to speak before making any conclusions.  
  
"May we help you with something?" Makoto asked in a polite tone. Wanting to come off simple at the start with this stranger. The man looking Makoto over with a rather analyzing stare. His eyes focused on her chest for a second too long.  
  
"Name's Tenji and I'm an instructor here. I take it you three are Kuro's newest chicks?" The man asked with a sort of condescending tone to his voice. Ann able to feel a familiar twitch hit her eye at the way he spoke. "Boxing classes huh? Well isn't that adorable?" He questioned while looking each girl up and down.   
  
It was plain to see the girls instantly did not enjoy the man's presence. The way he walked, his tone of voice with those few sentences, and that look in his eyes... They reminded the trio far too much of Kamoshida. Ann feeling her rage towards their old gym teacher rising up again. Yet she calmed down a little as Makoto shook her head at the blonde before turning to this new man who was clearly ogling them. His entourage doing the same. Fighting back the annoyance she felt at these men leering at them.  
  
"This is just precious. Let me guess, he's teaching you self-defense? Always such a pansy that one. Sweethearts, why don't you leave the fighting to the men? If you're ever in trouble, just call up your little boyfriends. You got those right? Especially you blondie~" Tenji said with that same disgusting smirk on his face. Looking Ann up and down as the blonde grit her teeth just a bit.  
  
"How about you mind your own business?!" Ann hissed with her rage building up. Makoto knowing how much Ann despised people like this; needing to reach behind the blonde and press a hand against her lower back to try and calm her down. It was clear from his eyes that Tenji was trying to rile them up. For what reason he had to do this aside from being disgusting, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that Ann snapping would solve nothing. Noting that Haru's hands shifted into fists as her nails dug into both palms.  
  
"Ooo. Fiesty. I like that in a blonde." Tenji teased as his entourage snickered behind him. Haru having just about enough of this as she moved to speak up until-  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we were in the midst of training. Now if you would please leave us be? Kuro-sensei has reserved the gym for us." Makoto interrupted in trying to defuse the situation. Clearly knowing that Ann and Haru had first-hand experience with bastards like these far too often. Thus she had to regain control of the conversation and situation quickly. No point in dragging things out after all.  
  
Tenji meanwhile just smirked a bit at Makoto's words. "Aww, a bit of a tight ass eh?" Makoto's eye twitched ever so slightly at his words. "Guess you don't have a boyfriend yet huh?"   
  
"...I'm afraid that is none of your business sir. Now please, the three of us were in the midst of practicing. If you do not have anything of importance to say, please be on your way." Makoto was trying her best to keep things together. Knowing full well that Ann and Haru honestly wanted nothing more than to kick the tar out of this man before them. It was clear that he was someone with a lot of training due to how large and pompous he was. Even so, she had to ensure her friends were kept calm. No point in engaging this asshole after all.  
  
"Ain't that cute boys? Trying to tell me what to do~ Look here sweetheart. You're cute trying to act all tough, so I'm gonna give you a special offer. Since you won't be getting any boyfriends with that stick up your ass, I'll let you go out with me for a day instead. Show you what it's like to have a boyfriend. Hell, I'll let your friends tag along with my students here." Tenji stated while pointing to the two men behind him. Said duo looking at Haru and Ann as if the girls were pieces of meat. It only managed to tick off the Panther and Noir sides of them even more. Makoto, on the other hand, was starting to lose control as well...  
  
_'Is this bastard SERIOUSLY trying this right now...?'_  Makoto thought to herself. Flabbergasted that some people were honestly THIS conceited about themselves. Though with all the people they've faced so far, she shouldn't be too surprised. Makoto fighting down her Queen side as much as she could before responding. "...If you must know, I already have a boyfriend sir. And he is a far greater man than you could ever hope to be. Now please leave us be." Makoto stated while turning away from Tenji and his students. Thinking back to her love and not hesitating in her words. Also knowing she'd have to hold him back if the fluffy haired boy had heard what this asshole said about her.   
  
The brunette's words seemed to struck a cord as Tenji's eye twitched. This girl was saying this guy was a better man than him? Guess that was just one more target on the list of people to beat into the ground. Maybe he'd make the girl watch. He couldn't let this girl get the last word though. "That so? Well-"  
  
"Are you still here? I thought I said to leave us be." Makoto said without even turning around to face him. Not dignifying the instructor with the notion of looking him in the eye. Truth was it was likely this man could get them banned from the gym, but she didn't care. She and the others wanted him gone already.  
  
That was when Tenji did something foolish. The man taking his hand, reaching out before gripping Makoto's shoulder a bit roughly. Wanting to show off dominance. "Now hold it there sweet cheeks. No one- OOF!" The man didn't get to finish as Makoto unconsciously reacted to being grabbed. Shifting herself around a bit before her leg kicked out; connecting hard against the man's stomach. For a moment knocking the air out of him as he stumbled back.  
  
Haru and Ann meanwhile were a little surprised but figured this might happen. They knew all too well what happened to those who would try and grab Makoto in such a manner. Makoto did realize she made a mistake there, but it was too late at this point. It was best to simply roll with it. "I do apologize for that. Reflex upon being touched." She stated rather calmly. This, of course, enraged the larger man as his students yelled out.  
  
"How dare you do that to our sensei!"  
  
"Dumb bitch doesn't know respect!"  
  
"Enough!" Tenji yelled before regaining his composure. His students going quite as the man stood tall and glared down at Makoto with a sneer. "... little bitch... Think you take a couple of lessons from that shit head Kuro and suddenly you're all tough."  
  
Being glared at in such a manner. To see eyes full of hate. It reminded Makoto of the Shadows in the Metaverse. The Palace Keepers they faced. If she were to check, she would assuredly see that this man's heart was distorted by his own ego. It brought out a certain part of Makoto to the surface. Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked at the angered male.  
  
"Are you done having a temper tantrum? If so, my friends and I have things to do."   
  
Those words caused a vein to pop in Tenji's forehead. Women like Makoto always managed to piss him off. Viewing them as not knowing their "place" in the world of men. Meaning there was only one thing for him to do. A wicked thought coming to mind as he spoke. "...It would seem that I lost my cool for a second. My apologies. How about I make it up to you? I happen to be quite the instructor in boxing. Come, I'll give you a personal sparring lesson. One boxer to another. Consider it my means of apologizing." Tenji stated; his true intentions clear to the trio of Thieves right away.  
  
Makoto knew this was a trap. That she shouldn't oblige to this neanderthal... but her lips curled into a smirk at his words. Queen was out to play...  
  
"Sure."

* * *

Kuro let out a rather loud yawn as he stretched a bit. Having just finished showering up and prepping to leave the gym for the day. Exiting the locker room only to hear someone calling his name. "Kuro-san! K-Kuro-san!" With a quick turn of his head, the instructor watched as one of the desk workers approached him frantically.  
  
"Are you alright Mimi-san? What's all the commotio-"  
  
"I-I was just passing by your gym w-when I saw Tenji-san challenging one of your students to a sparring match!"  
  
The instant that sentence left the young woman's lips, Kuro found himself running down the halls. Sprinting at full speed as he knew INSTANTLY what that meant.  
  
Tenji was a sadist. He was an abusive bastard that enjoyed hurting people as much as possible. It's one of the reasons he became a boxer. While he never got very far in the professional world, he was still an expert and a strong one at that. Kuro had been working to get him removed from their gym for some time- having too many people injured by him- but found himself unsuccessful.   
  
One thing that bastard enjoyed doing was beating down on Kuro's students. He had a great hatred for the latter due to losing to him in a boxing match once. Thus Tenji made it a mission to mess around with Kuro's students whenever he could. Resulting in many quitting and Kuro changing his teaching dates to ones where Tenji wasn't in... until today from the looks of it...  
  
_'That bastard is going to hurt them! Men or women, he doesn't give a shit! I have to stop him now...!'_  
  
That was all that was on Kuro's mind as he reached the room he left the girls and shoved the door open... only to be greeted by a sight that left him dumbfounded.  
  
"KICK HIS ASS MAKOTO!"  
  
"Get him Mako-chan!"  
  
Kuro could only watch as everything unfolded in a wild way. Tenji and Makoto in the boxing ring in full gear... and Tenji on full defense.  
  
The clearly larger man could barely do anything as Makoto's fists flew against him in a wild flurry. Each time he attempted to fight back Makoto would dodge it with ease before attacking an opening. Kuro able to see how the brunette moved with such precision that it left him speechless. He knew Niijima was good... but this? This was insane...  
  
Tenji all the while was panicking. It made no sense. Why the hell couldn't he hit this girl? Why was she doing so much damage against him?! Letting out a pained grunt as he tried to land a hook against Makoto's cheek, only for her to weave under the blow and hit him in the gut. The contact being far stronger than he thought it should have been. The girl's fists felt like small bricks...  
  
Each time the man tried to hit Makoto, she'd simply take advantage of an opening after dodging. Each blow she landed seemingly stronger and more accurate than the last. It was as if she could read his each and every move and counter in the perfect way. Tne entire thing was driving him mad how much damage this high schooler was dealing to him. What kind of kid could do that?!  
  
All the while Makoto never once stopped her assault. All sounds around her tuned out as she kept punching and dodging. Aiming for weak points as soon as they opened up. Provoking the man with each blow as to make him careless. He acted as an animal, so best to treat him like one. Let him get angry and make mistakes. Take those mistakes and turn them into benefits. And never let him get the upper hand.  
  
She had dealt with so many threats before. She stared death in the face more times than she could count on both hands. Yet it made her stronger. People like this were just targets to take down. To enter the Metaverse and shift their twisted hearts. Yet this was the first time she got to feel her development in the real world. All the battles she had fought had toned them up a bit, but more so their instincts. Their ability to read the movements of others. And the strength and speed to fight back against bastards like this. It was all coming together.  
  
Until all Tenji became little more than a punching bag in her mind.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone watched as Tenji was being backed into a corner. His expression a mixture of rage and panic as the fight kept skewing towards Makoto. Only for fear begin to build in his chest. Not because of him losing... but because of Makoto's eyes. Those fierce and powerful eyes that shifted into place the instant he challenged her to a fight.   
  
The instant her expression changed, it was as if he was fighting a monster. This small girl fighting like a beast hunting its prey. What made it worse, however, was the way she was looking at him. It was almost as if she didn't even see him. As if she was looking past the man entirely towards a nonexistent horizon... Treating him like he didn't even matter... That he was but a pebble in her path... It drove him mad...  
  
"DAMN YOU!" He roared as he tried to land one final hook towards Makoto. Surprised when she shifted back out of his range and used one of her hands against his elbow to push him to the side a bit. Everything seemingly going in slow motion as Tenji turned his head to Makoto... realizing his mistake.  
  
_'Jab!'_  
  
A single powerful left jab collided with Tenji's face. The blow so heavy that it caused the man's head to jut back for a moment.  
  
_'Jab cross!'_  
  
Another jab followed by a cross with the right hand. The first blow still knocking around the man's senses before the right hit to the cheek caused him to stutter once more.  
  
_'Jab cross hook!'_  
  
Same motions, but this time added a left hook that collided with the man's face. Tenji put into a daze due to how heavy the brunette's hands were. Makoto having focused on key points such as his heart, kidney, stomach and so on. The results being the man was dazed and out of breath. Unconsciously lowering his arms as he shuffled back... which spelled his defeat.  
  
In an instant, Makoto charged in. Tucking herself downward before she landed the finishing blow. A single powerful uppercut to the man's chin. The blow so strong that it shot his head back; eyes wide as could be as he fell back against the ropes. His eyes blurred before he began to fall forward. Collapsing onto his knees while weakly staring up. His eyes looking up at those terrifying eyes that glared down at him. Eyes that filled him with fear... Those were the last things he saw before hitting the mat; face again the floor unconscious.   
  
"Huh. For a man mocking women for being weak, seems he was all talk in the end."  
  
Kuro was absolutely silent as Makoto let out a huff. Her expression one that put chills down his spine. As if looking at a Queen gazing down at some trash near her feet. That look only changing when Haru and Ann rushed into the ring and hugged their friend. Singing their praises to the girl before turning to the man's students. Both males trembling as Ann gave them a beast-like grin and Haru had an innocent but deadly one herself. Asking if they wanted to be next... resulting in the duo running away.   
  
Quietly Kuro just watched as the girls celebrated the brunette's victory. Not sure how to even respond to such a thing. To see a young woman take down a professional like Tenji as if he was nothing... it proved that these were no ordinary girls. Makoto alone had the potential to do some serious damage. Just who were these three...?  
  
"Oh! Kuro-sensei, you're back!" Haru suddenly called out. Making Makoto go a bit stiff before turning to the man.  
  
"K-Kuro-sensei!" Makoto cried out as the man began to approach them. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't kick out Ann or Haru for this. He just challenged me after harassing-"  
  
"Niijima." Kuro interrupted, leaving Makoto and the others gazing at him.  
  
"Y-yes...?"  
  
"All three of you are starting advance classes next week. It's clear to me now that you three have been hiding what you can really do." Kuro said while looking at her with a calm expression. Never once thinking he'd find a student capable to knocking out Tenji like that. Realizing if he had begun to train some monsters in human form, then might as well do it right. Starting with Niijima. Thinking that this girl might go places. "And don't worry about that jackass. Pretty sure I'll be able to get him removed from the gym now thanks to this."  
  
"T-thank you Sensei," Makoto said before bowing. Worried she was going to get kicked out, but instead got even more lessons in the future. The girls both thanking Kuro as well while their friend looked over at the unconscious Tenji. Knowing that people like him were a dime a dozen. And that it was the Phantom Thieves' jobs to take them down.  
  
Also, surprising the hell out of the boys was just an added bonus. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend drool over how strong she'd become.  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a random idea on my part. Mostly cause I just like the idea of the girls taking boxing classes and learning how to kick serious ass. At least, more than they do already. So we have Makoto showing off her skills a bit. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also yes I could have called it "Fists of Justice" but decided against it. Gonna leave THAT for another story~
> 
> Anyway this is my story for Makoto Niijima Week Prompt Day 3: Sports.  
> More info at the links below.  
> If you want to join in be sure to follow the instructions; late submissions always welcome.  
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek/status/1028997309789483008


End file.
